


Wolf Protection

by Angelicat2



Series: Under the Full Moon [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angry Keith (Voltron), Hunter Allura, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Allura (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), don't touch shiro, or you get...you'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Now that Shiro and Keith have joined the team, they run into another werewolf named Sendak. Keith gets severely injured.“No,” he frowned as he stepped forward, “Keith has never been gone this long. If he said he was hunting, he wasn't lying. He should have been back by now.”“Alright,” Pidge agreed as she picked up her taser, “Let's go looking for him.”As they gathered up their weapons and a few supplies, a loud howl ripped through the late afternoon air. It wasn't Keith, and it was close. Extremely close.Racing forward, Allura barely noticed as Shiro transformed mid-air. The large white wolf rushed towards the sound as another howl was heard. As they ran into the brush, they heard a low yelp of pain that sent chills down their bodies.Rounding their way into a clearing, they froze at the sight.





	Wolf Protection

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, when they talk about alphas and omegas, they are talking about wolf dynamics and not a/b/o.

_You will never touch him ever again._

_Who's to stay I won't._

_I will protect him!_

_I don't doubt you will, but who will protect you, little omega?_

_AHHHHHH!!!_

.....

“Shouldn't he be back by now?” Pidge spoke as she typed on her computer, “He said he was going on a quick hunt.”

“You know werewolves,” Allura watched as Lance shrugged while cleaning his rifle, “They get distracted by a scent and end up gone half the night.”

Allura nodded absentmindedly. It had happened multiple times within the group once they had gotten the two werewolves to join the team. Usually, it was Shiro who would wander off into random places. He'd always come back with a sheepish smile and twenty separate apologies to his mate. Sometimes he'd even bring some prey back to them like a deer or half a dozen rabbits as a sorry to the rest of them. Allura had to hide her smile behind her hand as she watched Keith accept Shiro's apology after a stern lecture of ‘stop running off and getting caught” and “stop disappearing on me.”

No, something was up. Shiro must have sensed it too as he shook his head, white-silver hair falling onto his face. 

“No,” he frowned as he stepped forward, “Keith has never been gone this long. If he said he was hunting, he wasn't lying. He should have been back by now.”

“Alright,” Pidge agreed as she picked up her taser, “Let's go looking for him.”

As they gathered up their weapons and a few supplies, a loud howl ripped through the late afternoon air. It wasn't Keith, and it was close. Extremely close.

Racing forward, Allura barely noticed as Shiro transformed mid-air. The large white wolf rushed towards the sound as another howl was heard. As they ran into the brush, they heard a low yelp of pain that sent chills down their bodies.

Rounding their way into a clearing, they froze at the sight.

A big dark brown wolf was standing there. Its eyes were wicked with nearly all yellow pupils and sclera. One eye looked like it was gouged out in the past as a jagged scared covered it. It was bleeding a little as was the wolf's neck, chest, and various other shallow areas.

But that's not what had their attention. It was the smaller black wolf beneath it that had them glaring and angry at the monster.

It was Keith.

Keith was half the size of Shiro, much less one-third the size of the other werewolf. Keith was limp in the wolf's hold, bright blood dripping down his muzzle into the dry rocky ground. He was nearly flat out on his side, legs barely beneath him as the bigger beast held onto his neck. Allura couldn't see all of him, but she knew he was badly injured. His back foot looked broken and twisted in the wrong direction. His tail was limp and tucked between his legs.

_Sendak_ Shiro growled as he took a step forward.

_Champion_ Sendak greeted with a smirk as he still held Keith in his jaws, _It seems you've gotten yourself a mate. I knew I could smell you on him. What a shame. You could have been strong. You're part of the Empire, after all._

Allura readied her whip as the others got their own out slowly to not attract attention from the big werewolf. Shiro took another step forward only to stop with worry as Keith let out a small whine when Sendak yanked his head up some more.

_Let him go!_ Shiro snarled as the scar pulled on his muzzle, making him look that much more deadly, _You want me._

_You're right...I do want you_ the wolf paused, gripping Keith's scruff even tighter as the smaller wolf breathed hard, _But it's more fun destroying the person you care most about. Especially an omega. Lowest of the pack. Never pegged you for getting this one. You must have earned his trust if he's such a mate to you._

_Stop it!_ Shiro snarled as his tail stood up aggressively, _Let him go or I'll-_

_You'll what?_ The werewolf asked wickedly as it bit down harder which made the smaller wolf whimper, _Last time I checked, it was your mate who rescued you. Surely you are not dumb enough to risk being killed over a useless omega._

_Shut up!_ Shiro growled angrily as he bristled, teeth flashing as saliva dripped to the ground, _Leave Keith out of this!_

He leaped at the werewolf, head bunting him off of the other wolf who collapsed without the hold keeping him up. Allura ran over to the wounded wolf as Shiro and Sendak fought in the background, snarling and snapping at each other. The white-haired woman paid no attention to the two, knowing the rest of the team and Shiro could handle it.

Keith was even more injured than she thought before. His left collarbone was broken, part of it sticking out of his skin. The foot she’d spied earlier was also broken like she figured, bones and flesh peeking through fur. His soft underbelly was cut in multiple places as blood slipped from the wounds. The skin on the back of his neck was torn from the wolf’s hold. Blood pooled around the small wolf as pain-filled purple eyes stared at her. He let out a weak whine as his breathing stayed erratic. Allura felt tears gather in her eyes as she carefully brushed her fingers through debris-filled hair. Keith whimpered again as he moved his front paw not connected to the broken clavicle.

“It’s okay,” Allura reassured as she started to pull out her medical supplies, “I know it hurts. We’ll get you patched up in no time.”

The thing is, werewolves healed very fast. Whatever breed Keith had been born as healed even faster than regular werewolves. It had taken Shiro at least a full day to completely heal when she’d first found them. Keith would heal in half that time even though they were more severe than the white-haired man’s had been, which was bad if she didn’t set the bones back in place and clean to wounds. Grabbing her disinfectant and bandages to wrap the splintered bones, she just put it on when they heard a pained bark. Keith panicked a little as he tried moving his head to look up, his paws scraped along the rocky ground as he attempted to get up. Allura held him down gently as he let out a small growl.

The cry of pain had been from Shiro. He was licking his only front paw as blood painted his silver fur scarlet. Sendak stood over him as his yellow eyes stared at the slightly smaller wolf. They heard a chuckle as sharp teeth went for Shiro’s throat. The team let out a few shouts as Shiro tried to duck out of the way. Allura was so focused on Shiro that she never noticed Keith limping forward to the fight.

_GAAAAHHHH!!!_ The werewolf howled as he froze. Keith stood behind him in his human form, eyes glowing and teeth sharp as he growled at the evil wolf. In the middle of Sendak’s throat was Keith’s blade, coated in blood as he twisted the weapon further into the wolf’s fur. Sendak moved slightly to snap at Keith with wide eyes before Shiro bit onto his tail. The brown werewolf gargled as he fell on the spot, blood splattering onto the already soaked ground.

A second later, Keith pitched forward, going limp. Shiro barely transformed and caught him before the raven-haired man hit the ground. Shiro glanced at them with big eyes, and she could feel the concern and hurt in his expression. The older man carefully held onto the smaller as he picked him up and wandered to the nearest dry spot a few yards away. Putting the man down, he brushed his thumbs against a bloody cheek.

“Keith,” the man spoke as Keith whimpered weakly, “I’m sorry. Come on, buddy. You did it. Sendak won’t touch me ever again. Stay with me.”

“Shi’o,” Keith moved his unharmed hand to the other’s as his eyes stared at Shiro, “Ok’y?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro chuckled sadly as he settled his head against the other who relaxed a little, “I’m okay. You saved me.”

“Saved each other,” Keith grounded out as he stared up at the man who smiled back softly.

“We did,” Shiro laughed hollowly as he still held the other close, “You’re a strong omega, Keith. There’s no one else I’d rather call my mate.”

“Kind,” Keith panted as blood stained his clothing, “Alpha. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Shiro nuzzled into the other’s hair, and Allura stepped up to them, supplies in hand, “We’ll get you healed in no time. Just relax. I’m staying here.”

Keith relaxed the rest of the way as he buried his nose into Shiro’s neck. Allura carefully pulled Keith’s shirt up before she winced. The wounds were worse, many already trying to heal over the dust-clogged injuries. Turning to the others, she had them go back to the camp and grab some stuff while someone stayed behind. It was Lance who stayed behind, guarding their backs. Allura smiled before she settled herself down on the ground. It took almost half an hour, but she got every bone put back into place, every cut disinfected, and the skin realigned with the rest of his body. Even as she watched, she could see them scab over a little.

Sending the concerned werewolf a nod, Allura watched as Shiro picked Keith up cautiously. The smaller man never even woke up, only turned his head until it was to the man’s shoulder. Shiro shrugged as he grinned softly down at his mate.

“Let’s get him back to camp,” Hunk stated quietly as they looked at the two, “He’ll need the rest. I’ll make some food for him to eat when he wakes up.”

“Thank you,” Shiro nodded as he took a few steps forward before he faced them, “I’m glad we’re a team.”

“Anytime,” Lance responded with a grin as Allura shared a glance with him, “Go get him into bed, man.”

“I’ll be in there for the whole time,” Shiro warned as he walked away, “Our scents help calm each other.”

“Benefits of a mated pair,” Pidge messed with her glasses as he raised a brow, “Hey, I know some things about werewolves!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Shiro chuckled as he held the sleeping mate closer in his arms, “He’ll probably be out for at least ten hours. See you tomorrow morning.”

And he was gone past the treeline. Allura instantly frowned as she turned back to the three other who all looked thoughtful.

“How do we prevent this?” She asked as she glanced at the dead werewolf, “If Keith hadn’t been late, he’d be dead by now. How did a werewolf get by the sensors?”

“Shiro and Keith don’t trigger the sensors because I changed them to accept them,” Pidge frowned as she typed on her computer, “But they should have alerted us to Sendak.”

“I think the sensor had issues,” Hunk frowned as he placed his hand on his chin, “Could the lenses be broken or maybe a wire is cut?”

“We’ll have to see,” Pidge stated as she glanced at the pool of blood, “We really need it up and working for when another comes along. Born werewolves are much tougher to beat than the regular ones who get turned. Now we need to get rid of the body.”

“Ew,” all three groaned at the same time as Allura rolled her eyes, some things never change.

“I’ll get rid of it,” Allura spoke as she grabbed the equipment to do so, “Go back to the others, we all need rest.”

“I’m coming with you,” Lance stood up straight as he took one of the chains, “You’re going to need the backup, princess.”

“Thank you, Lance,” she grinned at the nickname, “But I assure you, I won’t be looking like a princess when we’re finished.”

“You always look like a princess to me,” he flirted as he gave her finger guns. Many months ago, this would annoyed her to no end, but his flirting had grown on her in a way she never figured it would. Shaking her head, she tossed him another chain as he caught it.


End file.
